Mikey Bolts
Description Hey gang. Subscribe for new videos every Tuesday. It'll be a good time. Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8tIUc-PGTZM 4:26 OH MY! Energy Drink Infomercial 48K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HNVZ_F92DVk 4:36 2008 Go Fish: Tournament of Champions 9.8K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q32UItGiQrk 2:32 The Pick Pocket 26K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ntrh-7ZVu8 2:31 Activites to Inspirational Music 8.4K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZ29I6G2x-8 4:19 Ninja Love 6.8K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qk8O69Lx-c8 1:52 THE PERFECT PUSHUP & RESULTS 171K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KijtjjKFSvg 2:42 ANNOYING PRANK CALLS!!! 18K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T1deiCstnxI 1:14 Batman Dark Knight Trailer (spoof): Elk Man 14K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=llc1P51yLTQ 1:36 A Day in the Life: The Routine 9K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XPPrOkIS7Q8 1:19 A Day in the Life: After Hours 7.8K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btujM1sYdg4 2:09 Mikey B - Hella Gay 14K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LX4IVV_wqaQ 1:57 Mike's House of Pasta 4.6K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4LdcWGy0Ac 2:54 SKYPE SEX 121K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PpyK2mfTOxo 3:44 Inspirational Basketball Video 22K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1jY4XHZ-9g 4:09 Sketches - Guy on House Arrest 12K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9AH8NUQf3Cc 0:52 Super Hot Chicks from Facebook 61K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vSM5Cb8RIYY 2:01 Car Vlog #1 - MY TEENAGE DREAM! 13K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1rKu61IX-NU 1:41 Sketches - Damien on Call of Duty: Black Ops 15K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGYHrtCUvJM 1:57 Car Vlog #2 - JUST A DREAM 9.3K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CDsrMSj5duo 1:45 Car Vlog #3: Hear Me Coming?! 12K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dU6yVw14cJc 3:00 Christmas Anxiety 10K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TY0JOOLvjZ4 1:51 Ke$ha "We R Who We R" 26K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SdS5r6lxgA8 2:33 Black and Purple (WIZ KHALIFA PARODY) 98K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K1N2WvJW5yM 3:32 I Can Be Your Gardener (Enrique "Hero" Parody) 74K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ZxqcW46xu8 2:37 WHO DAT CAT?! (Music Video) 59K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SbGrcwhG6sA 3:08 Post Valentines Day Vlog 11K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqxEKdie68A 3:19 I GOT IT FROM MY YIAYIA 82K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQ98fATUx-E 3:06 The Prestige Worldwide Dancers' Fresno Extravaganza 14K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X6rzatsYr_Q 3:22 Rebecca Black - Friday (Official Video Parody) "MONDAY" 1.5M views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQCw2pwPYa8 3:41 NEW BOYZ - Bike Pegs (Parody) 120K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZWWHcE_DQ_w 3:19 BRUNO MARS "The Lazy Song" (Music Video Parody) "CRAZY SONG" 12M views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7V3SqR4aCkY 1:22 One Month Old Kittens Are Best Pals! 17K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9oZijEgCNqU 2:36 Pitbull ft Neyo - Give Me Everything Tonight PARODY 699K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O2vXGaj7HDI 2:15 MALL VLOG MADNESS 11K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FSVqJLwLW_A 4:10 Rebecca Black - Friday (Acoustic Parody) "Monday" 88K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BGVfjbcbn0k 1:03 "Un-Super 8" (TEASER TRAILER) - COMING THIS SUMMER! 7.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tufrvBTSB6M 2:24 My Facebook Poke Song 188K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gLS_im6jDNk 3:50 Katy Perry - LAST FRIDAY NIGHT (OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO PARODY) 1.1M views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=In4a_o0KvSg 2:37 My Stewie Impression! (Family Guy) 387K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0mTrA2iMy68 3:04 Nicki Minaj - SUPER BASS (OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO PARODY) "Super Face" 1.3M views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1h9ssVVem78 2:40 LMFAO - PARTY ROCK ANTHEM (Music Video Parody) 2.2M views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Oq5OiCFJXI 3:36 Lil Wayne - HOW TO LOVE (Music Video Parody) "Wear a Glove" 380K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qrwbGUX_Mi4 2:49 LMFAO - Sexy and I Know It (MUSIC VIDEO PARODY) 11M views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B1LjuhIOe8U 3:20 Rihanna - WE FOUND LOVE (Music Video Parody) 5.2M views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1OjS84yt8l8 1:53 Flo Rida - GOOD FEELING (Music Video Parody) "I Suck at Stealing" 1.7M views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=plaMcxDGPkc 3:03 KATY PERRY - THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY (Music Video Parody) "Where's My Other Wife?" 263K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XMnQTJZTIeM 2:37 Pitbull ft. Chris Brown - "International Love" (Music Video Parody) "Irrational Love" 729K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VNarS05dAKI 4:01 True Life: I'm Emo 266K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUPz-vbXaeA 2:05 Instagram: The Rap 180K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33SdJIJEwEA 2:50 "WE ARE YOUNG" - Fun. (Music Video Parody) "We Are Dumb" 1.4M views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OiJDk6KJ0_M 4:22 Family Guy Prank Calls | Mikey Bolts 1.2M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GR3_JV5mKu0 0:28 Gossip Guys 119K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YJUmTgo183w 2:49 "STARSHIPS" - Nicki Minaj (Music Video Parody) "Chick Flicks" 1.4M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Qq5MKMyfR8 1:01 Breaking Up - Exaggerated Sequences 82K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nijSiIYiGtc 2:36 "CALL ME MAYBE" CARLY RAE JEPSEN (Parody) "Don't Ignore Me, Baby" 3.8M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BapHSG42qRA 2:14 "WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL" One Direction (Parody) "Useless Superhero" 220K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0BNdARpRp2E 2:05 "BOYFRIEND" JUSTIN BIEBER (PARODY) - "Gardener" 435K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SwAKHnhS6Y8 0:34 CHIPOTLE 119K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HtJH8uWgppU 0:47 LOOOVE 67K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Chs8izdxikI 1:57 TEXTING 101: WINKY FACES 182K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RKFnzS3dUHQ 3:19 MAKING THE FIRST MOVE 149K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vFPh11k05dY 3:02 The First Text. 240K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJSvdWwdlrw 5:12 Family Guy Prank Calls 2 | Mikey Bolts 1.8M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UehjBKpygks 2:42 You're Not a 90's Kid (Music Video) 239K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtGLCYSBm_0 3:00 This is a Rant 89K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RdabreUzIvE 3:27 MACKLEMORE "THRIFT SHOP" (Music Video Parody) 1.2M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i5R1SC52wzg 2:48 Family Guy Christmas Album 398K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJbbvdPRqZs 2:26 What Girls Do In The Bathroom 729K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rI0euCmXFZU 1:23 Annoying Stewie 301K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_QBHNIk-h0 1:19 How To Make Your Friends Mad 233K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f6m_IcXI6V8 2:39 How To Impress Your Friends 211K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m6Vi5pbP91I 2:59 WOMEN HAVE SUPER POWERS 468K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E6UwEKgIFpA 3:29 The Boobies Song 116K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XoDQa-JLblE 2:16 How To Be An Inspirational Vlogger 51K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ACVEevHclLQ 3:47 LIFE LESSONS: DISNEY SHOWS 243K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQkSsOxRkXY 2:48 UNCOMMON PHOBIAS 450K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eiBiB7Cir_M 3:39 HIGH SCHOOL TRANSITIONS 486K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WG323jhR60Y 3:49 How to Spot a Creeper 941K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1QS2GB22jY 2:53 Macklemore - Can't Hold Us (Parody) "FRIEND ZONE US" 1.2M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6oBZUfR_P8Y 2:01 How To Avoid Taking a Final 116K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHmP-eCx_ow 2:15 What Girls Do In The Bathroom 2 296K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1IN4bS3uYKE 2:44 OBSESSIVE FANGIRLS 359K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7sqeUcIIdLM 0:52 15 Family Guy Impressions in 50 Seconds 1.5M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ws-T3q07Lc 3:07 STUPID CLICHES 343K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UhNp-7F7T4c 3:03 Our Embarrassing Generation 998K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sNzbUOZ503c 3:11 Reality TV Blows 187K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ltRl19Uw_fE 3:11 ANNOYING COUPLES 751K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKRMNjEbZeY 2:47 GIRLS AT THE GYM 793K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VceYucy2BuA 3:45 The World in 10 YEARS 420K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xR2L4loWPa8 3:26 Amanda Bynes: A Symbol of Hope 174K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qXg0_6yZzuM 4:37 Family Guy Prank Calls 3 | Mikey Bolts 6.2M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jKrjhDKOxow 3:55 How Drunk Girls Act 911K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-uOb4xKhp0 3:41 Girls on Social Media 434K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cb_iKXPVkzo 3:15 How Drunk Guys Act 1.3M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3WNLOmb9eVo 1:49 I am Stewie Griffin | @MikeyBolts 783K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZGM9AqWJzE 3:10 INTERNET STALKERS 651K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AqZhIoLwjMY 4:01 GUYS AT THE GYM 596K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n4EAaz0RsgE 4:36 I'm a Different Breed 322K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DA2XHDSokfo 3:23 MILEY CYRUS ASSLESS TWERKING 777K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x8xOf2B4FR8 3:25 Girls Love The V-Thing 502K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=orN_B6jxzDM 4:23 10 Reasons Why I Shouldn't Twerk 321K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHgPB2ROX7w 2:51 Herbert the Pervert Prank Calls CHUCK E. CHEESE'S! 2M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=91yfKTmkxD8 4:04 WHAT GRINDS MY GEARS 737K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5EH7vE1N6cU 3:55 MY CHILDHOOD LOGIC 1M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=opdgAko5_xY 4:06 The Overly-Attached Best Friend 419K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b8CYsGRp4jw 6:20 The Zoner: A Tale of the Friend Zone Boner 351K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7YbTDU3bxzg 3:42 Damien Has a Date 205K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bPVqW5JgjJg 3:33 ANNOYING COUPLES 2 407K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HyXH3Ko16WM 2:59 What is Halloween? 417K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZeRsbiUKA5I 4:27 Mikey vs. Horror Movies 388K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xhj2C38WBKI 3:18 How Girls Act Around Their Friends 622K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t3JkHHzjXG8 2:50 How Drunk Guys Act 2 507K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K2FdwLwl37o 3:33 Holy Cow. 405K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X5Rtw3WuOmE 3:21 Texting & Stuff. 297K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UN4Gvqa1e1A 3:44 Mikey vs. Netflix 293K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bJa-deTcyyk 1:58 THE ONION RING SHUFFLE 82K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=42XK4sxePEI 3:39 Different Types of Girlfriends 1M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=twjFHAb-aDE 1:30 Pitbull ft. Ke$ha - "TIMBER" (Sung in FAMILY GUY Voices) 13M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5Z35HE-WLs 1:33 SKITTLES 129K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PxqX-qXvlC8 3:32 The Dealers 180K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TPHW-jPgNas 3:23 Damien Hates His Mom 220K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fs1mj_wOJ80 1:37 Lorde - "ROYALS" (Sung in FAMILY GUY Voices) 6.4M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tn-C8T9bS1g 4:07 CRASHING THE SUPER BOWL 96K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kWV6sZA7xrI 3:06 Eminem "The Monster" ft. Rihanna (Sung in Family Guy Voices) 16M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tMmer-5sOMk 5:24 MIKEY THE TROUBLE MAKER 290K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_bIQIaCdhR4 3:09 ADDICTED TO MY iPHONE! 218K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BXd7a87fM_s 1:43 Eminem - "Rap God" (Family Guy Version) 25M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DY-p-QQCYb8 4:56 Pros & Cons of THE INTERNET | @MikeyBolts 154K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJeCKWe723U 2:04 Jason Derulo "TALK DIRTY" (Family Guy Version) 6.5M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zEOTe66B5Pg 4:13 That Should've Been Me 298K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MX96Q7QsRzM 3:56 Make Love, Not Eggs 187K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1pbvX5Y3ZJ8 2:24 Pharrell - "HAPPY" (Sung in FAMILY GUY Voices) 9M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CiAB01ww1FA 3:34 EXTREME TRUTH OR DARE 685K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JmsA9UBJY3Y 5:49 EVOLUTION OF EMINEM - @MikeyBolts 4.6M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9-2Lmm4f2Vo 2:15 Making a Difference 137K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GXf3m_bkhOI 2:08 Do You Want To Build a Snowman? (FAMILY GUY VERSION) 9.8M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jp9R8Ls-BvE 5:03 A Rant About Things. 273K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CcQB7noUyLE 0:43 This is Kyle. 264K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D9SADV9maQo 4:40 27 Spongebob Impressions | Mikey Bolts 8M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3hBJUdVNuc 1:29 #SELFIE in FAMILY GUY Voices! 5.3M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TYo2mSWzf6E 2:11 Stop Saying "Literally" 463K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpE68_JUoko 3:01 GOOGLE CONTACT LENSES 326K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lBAm57olrZo 3:29 POWER RANGER SKYDIVING 288K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YlMmhkxFkKQ 3:32 Ariana Grande "Problem" (Family Guy/South Park Voices) 9.9M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lqs5_8bBRZ0 5:23 LETS GET AWKWARD 571K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=StoEbhuc4Z8 2:51 MY FIRST LOVE 313K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=swP0Avj5ViA 4:12 HOW TO TRAIN YOUR ROOMMATE! - #HTTYD2 252K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_BO8EPaNifM 3:04 EXTREME PHOTOBOOTH CHALLENGE 363K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-K8ONvIQqks 4:27 CARTOON IMPRESSIONS | Mikey Bolts 3.6M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWyAwV-00AA 3:32 SOUTH PARK IMPRESSIONS | Mikey Bolts 1.9M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQ4Mk_8kNeQ 4:27 FRIEND ZONE FELLAS 313K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fkC8IIAe0J0 5:24 1 Million Subscribers! + MY FIRST VIDEO EVER! 317K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z3w-Hm35w1g 3:54 DAMIEN HATES FINALS 263K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7hft02ER0Yw 3:46 THE KARDASHIAN NIGHTMARE 225K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IitpMkLqJMs 5:10 OH BOY 280K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJvF3vEEmBA 4:42 The All-Nighter 240K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AyirRfMKIE0 5:48 Impressions of ALL 44 U.S. Presidents | Mikey Bolts 3.2M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQtbAPNo2yA 2:18 I HAVE SOME CRAZY NEWS! 311K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1di3FPBjJIc 3:08 "HOW TO MOVE OFF-CAMPUS" - Best Year Ever - Ep. 1 of 4 290K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Siw1gxuvnGY 5:00 "TRUNK BED, ANYONE?" - Best Year Ever - Ep. 2 of 4 335K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Iqfo0Ma6zU 5:21 "DORM MAKEOVER" - Best Year Ever - Ep. 3 of 4 291K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-J_hI5cRzbY 6:26 "REALLY COOL GIRL PIRATE SHIP" - Best Year Ever - Ep. 4 of 4 192K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oT4sShNI61o "SURVIVING ROOMMATE EXILE" - Best Year Ever 97K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hqUBZXAQ81g 0:31 "STORAGE SPEED CLEANING" - Best Year Ever 112K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3L3qZLmYyc0 2:36 17 Random Accents | Mikey Bolts 2M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BL4m-j1dVnA 3:03 THE CEREAL SONG 807K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OplfGXwX5BY 4:24 The 2014 VMA's were ASS-TASTIC! 276K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PT0T9kBAlog 2:38 PET WARS 313K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNhuqN60_x8 3:07 MY FRIENDS ARE SLUT BUCKETS?! 290K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=42sjs23tGYM 3:03 CARTOON IMPRESSIONS 2 (Family Guy, South Park & More!) 2.2M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0BGZEt3RI5E Our Embarrassing Generation 2 493K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kQRlgyXUu2s 3:19 CARTOON DAD IMPRESSIONS | Mikey Bolts 3.1M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTXAxKv2qhQ 3:40 HALLOWEEN IMPRESSIONS | Mikey Bolts 2.9M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4A7Er4HOV8M MIKEY VS. ATHENA 263K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ThVXZs16ADA 3:24 Meghan Trainor - "ALL ABOUT THAT BASS" (Sung in Cartoon Voices!) 12M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xiZFCH-f_Qs 3:58 How Mikey Got His Groove Back 267K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RhhIPMdNjh8 4:15 12 Days of Family Guy Christmas || Mikey Bolts 2M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O-zH0L8Bhl8 3:58 CHRISTMAS IMPRESSIONS || Mikey Bolts 1.3M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kbb1V5EHxww 1:39 EXCITING NEWS. 211K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AH9LT-3Z5b8 3:28 LATE NIGHT THOUGHTS || Mikey Bolts 280K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ys_Fw1YE7W4 NEW YEARS VLOG || Mikey Bolts 211K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YCTimkoCUeg 4:41 25 Impressions of Historical Figures | Mikey Bolts 855K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bzuCWU6w0HM 4:42 Family Guy Prank Calls 4 | Mikey Bolts 4M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CBvixjlrB3c 3:57 High School Impressions | Mikey Bolts 2.3M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGSLW-Sulw8 Movie Impressions | Mikey Bolts 1.1M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uZB-JpPN0T4 OSCARS 2015: The Song | Mikey Bolts 461K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-eLHYChsfI4 2:31 Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars - "UPTOWN FUNK" (Sung in CARTOON Voices!) 12M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eR7iz9XUmaU 3:27 IMPRESSIONS CHALLENGE | Mikey Bolts 1.6M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y_qoCpl_53s Impressions of EVERYTHING Green! | Mikey Bolts 1.9M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CZISx0aE_fY HUGE NEWS + IPAD GIVEAWAY + I LOVE YOU 180K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YmA6vdtymls DISNEY CARTOON IMPRESSIONS | Mikey Bolts 1.4M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ONbHmCzUe0 2:42 DATING IN THE 21ST CENTURY | Mikey Bolts 421K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uXwxhRabik0 I'm Running For President! | Mikey Bolts 362K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EMEhgDcNGPY Share a Coke with Mikey Bolts (That's me) 678K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2f6FK9Lt24A 2:41 IMPRESSIONS CHALLENGE 2 | Mikey Bolts 1.4M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pc_SaELx6zs 17 MORE Random Accents | Mikey Bolts 1M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MF3MkYhBdek 4:54 Q&A with Mark Wahlberg! | Mikey Bolts 704K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQctchHgRqI 3:13 Q&A with Amanda Seyfried! | Mikey Bolts 433K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HPjnSiY8IfI 3:48 Rough Writers - Episode 1 | Mikey Bolts 172K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1jIiEcOjHtU Random Impressions Challenge ft. SMOSH!!! | Mikey Bolts 1M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1V6ljJW-y1w 3:59 IMPRESSIONS CHALLENGE 3 | Mikey Bolts 999K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nS1UMZHBn4 4:43 GILLY THE MAGICAL UNICORN | Mikey Bolts 339K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6NWbqC_CPY 4:20 ROUGH WRITERS - Episode 2 - Mikey Bolts 110K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mbAE53PasCk 4:14 COLLEGE IMPRESSIONS (ft. Alex Wassabi) | Mikey Bolts 649K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QjTIfAe1gHA The EPIC Meet & Greet! (ft. JacksFilms & BrizzyVoices) 170K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SdVT250PL9E 6:11 TRUMP | Mikey Bolts 764K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RA0oxjNLo9s 4:52 IMPRESSIONS CHALLENGE 4 | Mikey Bolts 1.1M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rlc-jXeF434 WHAT GRINDS MY GEARS (PART 2) | Mikey Bolts 259K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oDbYe3v6pWs 3:37 IMPRESSIONS CHALLENGE 5 | Mikey Bolts 827K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=soYaYahbb7Y Q&A 2015 | Mikey Bolts 223K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sZQsjlLbKT8 3:37 Adele - Hello (Sung in Cartoon Voices) | Mikey Bolts 5.2M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XsYErMFsRR0 STAR WARS Impressions! | Mikey Bolts 842K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ifrvaYek9k4 What Am I DOING? | Mikey Bolts 201K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WD3MM-BioRE SAYING GOODBYE TO KOBE 187K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VxHB2RPtXBA JOE IS FAT | Mikey Bolts 189K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0C2KypCdmE8 4:00 IMPRESSIONS CHALLENGE 6 | Mikey Bolts 609K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1zTjF42Wzkw Impressions of Dogs (Part 1) | Mikey Bolts 539K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=juBawX4dLEQ Impressions of Dogs (Part 2) | Mikey Bolts 498K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z-ba1r5xvVI Flashbacks 150K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nnm0CRdtgOM 6:00 Hank Hill PRANK CALLS! | Mikey Bolts 693K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BteRxFcJkJo Impressions Challenge 7 | Mikey Bolts 643K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CxOyEgv38BQ Dates Were Never My Thing | Mikey Bolts 237K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ya3l8-A0Iwo 2016 Presidential Auditions | Mikey Bolts 216K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KWzW6hvq2t0 THE PYRAMID SCHEME | Mikey Bolts 137K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dy_1FaCTb4w Impressions Challenge 8 | Mikey Bolts 454K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qIjjjbzrrss I'm Happy YouTube is Changing | Mikey Bolts 165K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=me29ObuxbTM Impressions Challenge 9 | Mikey Bolts 1.6M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lqtZLwbtJr0 VIDEO GAME IMPRESSIONS! | Mikey Bolts 1.3M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uz1nqHEKiz0 Pranking APPLE EMPLOYEE with iPhone 7 FAMILY GUY CARTOON Voice Impressions | Mikey Bolts 1.9M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SBiJvrYxug0 "THE FANTASY FOOTBALL SQUAD" (CHARGERS Music Video) | Mikey Bolts 115K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SK6kq_5XgBM IMPRESSIONS of People at the GYM! | Mikey Bolts 612K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nJNuKD3li7A 3:28 MY INTERVIEW WITH DONALD TRUMP! | Mikey Bolts 410K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IymHDj8LwH0 4:26 Impressions of Cats | Mikey Bolts 301K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G14T9g0-lKc 16:22 ADHD: CLIMATE CHANGE | Mikey Bolts 98K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bmHmHIiq9xo 0:37 "MARVIN" (Teaser) COMING SOON! | Mikey Bolts 84K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6EQKUyI7U5k 4:54 IMPRESSIONS CHALLENGE 10 | Mikey Bolts 357K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U1PPdjY95kI 2:46 ALPHABET AEROBICS (Impressions Rap!) | Mikey Bolts 2.5M views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jpXwxBSUSE 4:36 ILL MIXTAPE: Volume One | Mikey Bolts 116K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EZv6eqzY3qU 3:58 IMPRESSIONS CHALLENGE 11 | Mikey Bolts 389K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5jjkZreO38 2:30 Writing | Mikey Bolts 83K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tkvHxzTurcM 4:39 IMPRESSIONS CHALLENGE 12 | Mikey Bolts 471K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rb2_4lri4vY 1:42 Kendrick Lamar - "HUMBLE." (in CARTOON Voices!) | Mikey Bolts 1.3M views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8aclNmGs3-M 4:00 FAKE NEWS | Mikey Bolts 99K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tp6KtLlz60U 3:30 Fantasy Football Player Impressions | Mikey Bolts 229K views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bcOiotq_5UE 3:58 IMPRESSIONS CHALLENGE 13 | Mikey Bolts 296K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nBaz0s68eKg 3:48 One Man, 700 Voices | Mikey Bolts 1.3M views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iaX2O4NC6u8 2:29 King of the Hill IMPRESSIONS RAP! 147K views4 months ago Category:Mikey Bolts YouTube